onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki:Guidebook
Welcome to the One Piece Wiki Guidebook! This page and its various tabs list a general list of wikia policies and rules. Please look over them before editing. One Piece Wiki is a wiki dedicated to One Piece where all of the information you find here is collaboratively collected by its readers which are called One Piece Wikians. Since this is a wiki format site, this means that you can edit any articles by simply pressing "edit" right now, we appreciate your support to expand the site. Are you ready? Browsing One Piece Wiki One Piece has endless amounts of information that can be written here. This site contains information about all kinds of subjects in the One Piece series such as organizations, technology, characters, anyone who is involved in the series, the series' creator, culture, weapons, race, species, vehicles, and almost anything you can think of. This series also has real-world references and here we will learn the origin of Eiichiro Oda's inspirations in the real world, including stories, folklores, and myths that helped Oda shape the One Piece world. To get started, browse the categories to find pages that needed to be created. You can also search for text in articles. Just go to the "search" field to the left, enter your search term and click "search". Note that the built-in search function may be disabled in times of server overload. If you read something that you really like, then why not drop a note on the article's talk page? First select the Discussion link (look for it in the tabs above the page) to get to the talk page. Then select Edit on the talk page, or click the + to the right of Edit to simply add a new comment. We always love to get a little positive feedback. Editing Anyone can edit pages in One Piece Wiki — even this page! Just click the edit link at the top of any page (except for protected pages) if you think it needs any improvement or new information. You do not need anything special; you do not even need to be logged in. If you want to experiment first, without the risk of "messing up" a real article, head over to the sandbox, where you can practice editing to your heart's content. To practice editing an existing page like this one, just copy and paste it from the article's edit page into the sandbox. If you want to learn more, check out the pages listed in the help page index. Our editing help and editing FAQ pages should help you to learn the basic info you should know as a member of our project. Policies One Piece Wiki has a lot of policies and guidelines that you should look at. The three most essential principles are NPOV, GFDL, and civility. What do these mean? NPOV NPOV, or neutral point of view, means that articles should not be biased, and should represent differing views on a subject fairly. GFDL All contributions to One Piece Wiki are released under the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). This specifically ensures that One Piece Wiki will remain freely distributable in perpetuity. Please do not submit any content that is copyrighted without permission of the copyright holder (see Wikipedia:Copyright for more information). Civility One Piece Wiki works by cooperation, consensus, and therefore mutual respect, civility, and wikilove should be practiced universally. Please assume good faith when you disagree with someone, stay cool, and talk things over civilly. It is good practice to provide an edit summary explaining your changes so as to assist others with noticing and accepting your changes. If you find that your edits get removed or modified, wait a moment before reinstating them. First check the page history, your talk page, or the article's talk page to discuss. See also Wikipedia:Etiquette. Style One Piece Wiki articles should be written according to our Manual of Style. In particular, new editors should ensure that they write their articles in a One Piece Universe perspective. Wanna Join? You can edit, just create your account and follow the rules. Do Not Be Discouraged If you run into conflicts in your first forays into editing, do not let it get you down. In any collaborative project there are clashes. Have a look at the writers' rules of engagement page as well as the other articles in the tutorial wing below. Use them to help you resolve the problems and learn how to become an active and productive contributor. And if there is anything you do not understand — be it technical or social — and you are not sure where to look, just post a question at the community portal, and someone will be happy to help you. Site Navigation zh:One Piece Wiki:Welcome Newcomers